Días de libertad
by Bayita Sis
Summary: Katniss confronta a sus fantasmas y su pasado para poder iniciar una nueva familia con Peeta. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios"del Foro "El Diente de León" y es un regalo para Luciaeverdeen.


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos los personajes de Panem son de Susan Collins.**

**Esta historia participa en el Foro "El Diente de León" para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" y es un regalo para Luciaeverdeen.**

**Espero disfrutes :D **

Recorrimos kilómetros siendo cómplices y testigos de actos brutalmente inhumanos y aún así tu corazón de colibrí se suelta al ritmo de las llamas de tu pasión por mí. Es hermoso. Un ser forjado por amor y otro nacido del recelo. Nunca olvidaré haberte apuntado con mi flecha cuando habías rendido tu cuchillo al instante final de los primeros juegos. ¿En qué momento merecí ser tu esposa? Podré vivir mil generaciones y no merecerte pero llegas tú y me imploras, con esa sonrisa de niño, con esos ojos de cariño, que sea sólo tuya para toda la vida.

Parpadeo perpleja mirándote a los ojos desde mi altura, a la que tú deberías estar, hasta tu postura; arrodillado y sujetando mi mano con una mirada atormentada por el miedo. Irónico. Ni en las arenas te sentí tan tembloroso. Me río de nervios contagiada por tu falta de control.

"Vamos Katniss... Quieres ser mi esposa, ¿real o no real?"

Ahora mi risa es una carcajada mientras me hinco frente a ti. Te miro fijamente. Las palabras no son mi fuerte, pero mis sentimientos han ido aflorando con el paso de los años a través de mis pupilas. Peeta... sabes que te quiero y que estoy sorprendida, hasta cierto punto indignada por semejante sorpresa cuando sabes que entre más control tenga sobre cada minuto de mi vida, más en paz estoy...

"¡Dilo otra vez!" Me siento muy idiota, tal como me reía con mi padre cuando me tomaba por los tobillos y me alzaba por el aire antes de llenarme de cosquillas y arroparme en la cama.

"Katniss..."

472

"Sólo una vez más.." Te enseño mis dientes conforme mi sonrisa se ensancha y entrelazo mis manos con las tuyas, preparándome para sentir la euforia que provocan tus palabras.

"Katniss Everdeen... Estar contigo es la felicidad mas grande, compartir mi historia, mi amor y mi espacio contigo es lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida. Saber que puedo tomar tu mano hace borrar cualquier tormento. Sentir tus labios, mi privilegio más preciado. Hoy te pido que seas mi esposa porque cada parte de mí sabe que eres la única persona con quien yo quiero compartir mis días."

Te beso muchas veces, todas muy intensas. No estoy consciente de cuando me tumbé sobre de ti y nos llenamos de tierra, yo mi trenza, tú tus rizos. Contigo no tengo miedo, saber que estás conmigo me da todo lo que necesito.

"¡Ni siquiera has visto el anillo!" Me reprochas y con toda razón. Me levanto un poco y me extiendes la cajita con tus dedos gruesos, los acaricio antes de tomar tu compromiso.

"¡Y tú no te has puesto crema en esas manos!" Insisto sobando tus ásperos dedos marcados por el fuego y el calor del pan.

"Perdón, sabes que siempre se me olvida.." Rio nuevamente. Tan feliz estoy... Fijo mi mirada en el anillo, hermoso y bastante sencillo. Es perfecto para mí. Lo fijo en mi dedo y veo con gracia cómo sus pendientes destellan en colores brillantes.

"Es diamante" señalo vagamente.

"Exacto. Porque eres el legado más hermoso de las minas"

Me perforas el corazón... Mi padre, el minero que no sobrevivió para disfrutar de los días de libertad.

"Qué honor hubiera sido pedirle a él tu mano"

Sonrío liberando una lagrima. "Qué honor hubiera sido aprender a tostar el pan de tu padre"

Me rodeas por la cintura "Hasta mamá estaría orgullosa de mí por casarme con la mujer más valiente que ha visto crecer este lugar"

"Yo creo que estaría al borde de matarme por no haberte contestado aún" rio un poco sacándote una risa corta.

"No sé de qué hablas... Tus ojos me dijeron sí desde la primera vez que te lo pregunté"

"¡Ah!" Exagero indignada.

"No empieces, amor..." Me dices acercando tu nariz a la mía "ya contesta de una vez"

Cierro los ojos. Respiro y me preparo a confesarte:

"Ni viviendo mil vidas podría merecerte, Peeta... Pero agradezco que seas tú el que me elijas..."

Un beso entre lágrimas y risas. Cuando nos vemos a los ojos me susurras "Siempre".

*..*

Imagino a Cinna mirándome con ojo crítico antes de sonreírme. Estoy segura que diría que estoy perfecta. Luego mi patito insistiría en lo hermosa que me veo y yo señalaría que no hay belleza algún comparada con la suya. Que mi padre me vería con una sonrisa que a veces ya no recuerdo y me abrazaría fuertísimo diciendo que mamá también lucia hermosa el día en que se casaron, recibiendo de paso un abrazo de mamá tan parecido a mi abrazo que resultaría familiarmente incómodo. Tal vez Madge tomaría mis manos y me colgaría algún tipo de detalle en mi cabello antes de darme un beso cálido en la mejilla. Incluso Gale podría decir que sigo siendo la novia ideal aunque con el novio equivocado. Usaría de alguna manera la palabra Catnip para robarme una risilla boba... Hasta Boggs asentiría felicitándome y llamándome soldado.

Sin embargo ni la guerra ni la muerte me complacen con rostros familiares sino es la vida la que me presenta frente a mí una habitación vacía un tanto oscura por mi usual pérdida de noción del tiempo. Enciendo las luces y mi maquillaje resalta más en mi reflejo. Effie insistía en estar aquí pero me volvería loca con tres chiquillos correteando entre telas y botiquines de belleza así que le pedí a Haymitch que me dejara hacer esto sola. Ni mi equipo de preparación, ¿quién soy yo para obligarlos a adornar mi cuerpo cuando en realidad no quiero máscaras? Sólo un vestido que Cinna diseñara años atrás en los tiempos de guerra. Maquillaje ligero y una trenza que yo misma aprendí a hacer a falta de mi madre y a sobra de desquicio por extrañar a Prim. Nada de chica en llamas ni de sinsajos excéntricos. Sólo la mujer libre que siempre quise ser.

La puerta cruje y suspiro al verte entrar. La única persona que jamás me ha dejado ni me dejaría. El único a quien jamás quiero imaginar como un fantasma. Tu rostro se contrae en un gesto de preocupación al verme.

"¿Ahora en qué te estás atormentando?"

Niego torpemente esquivando la mirada, mis dedos desprenden algunas lágrimas que nunca noté sobre mi maquillaje...

"No sabría explicarte"

"Sólo dime si debo preocuparme"

Te miro a los ojos para que leas mis pensamientos pero sólo encuentro dulzura sin asombro. "Ya ves, los fantasmas de siempre".

"Podría decirte muchas cosas, Katniss. Pero prefiero que esta vez seas tú la que lo veas por ti misma."

Tus manos rodean mi cintura hasta sujetar mi cadera y hacerme girar sobre mis talones. Me confronta el espejo largo nuevamente. Sus manos presionan suavemente mi ombligo y su cuerpo se apega al mío desde mi espalda, siento hervir mi sangre ante el contacto pero dejo ir la sensación al ver nuestro reflejo. Prim estaría pasmada. Soy una novia hermosa. Mi vestido es ligero, cubierto de sedas, sorteado en encajes. Mi velo quiebra solemnemente en lágrimas de cristal, como si con cada perla pudiera arrastrar al olvido todas mis pérdidas y tormentos. No falta detalle alguno a mi persona, pero no soy más que una mujer cubierta de miedos blancos, hilvanada en traumas de mi infancia. Podré lucir hermosa en la superficie pero me recuerdo ser el monstruo que atravesó a sangre fría a animales y personas con sus flechas por igual. Quien alentó a una nación entera al camino de la guerra y la traición. Aprieto mis pestañas a la idea de ser en verdad ese Muto que Peeta conoció en compañía del delirio y la agonía. Tal vez el veneno sólo despejó su visión. Me hiela desde el vientre y luego el fuego me consume: todo lo hice por Prim... ¡Todo!

Mis ojos se entreabren por las lágrimas alcanzándome una imagen propia en una pared de cristal... ¡Qué mujer aquella! Retorciéndose en su miseria del pasado para no disfrutar de su fortuna en el presente. Años pasan y sigo reviviendo los horrores de la arena; las muertes, la sed, la violencia, el hambre y el calor... Súbitamente mi reflejo me grita en mis adentros: " ¡Pero qué no puedes ver más allá de tu abandono!"

"¡Es que Prim era mi hermana!" Contesto en voz alta sin pensar.

"Y nunca dejará de serlo" me recuerda tu voz suavemente, como si pudieras entender cada rasgo en mi piel, cada frase a través de mi mirada "Nunca dejarás de amarla. Pero no estás sola. Yo la amaré contigo hasta el último aliento"

Prim fue mi persona querida y protegida, un ángel, una amiga, mi pedazo de felicidad, mi refugio, mis sonrisas y mis deseos... Ella significa una extensión de mi ser, un amor distinto a cualquiera. Una hermana es más que una bendición; es tener amor incondicional, verdades directas, miradas cómplices sobre temas que nadie más conocerá. Prim era más pequeña y aún así me protegió. ¡¿Por qué yo no pude protegerla si era mi deber?! Era mi deseo, mi única plegaria al universo... Sin ella mi vida quedo carcomida, no fue arrancar una pieza de un rompecabezas, fue drenarme parte vital de mi alma...

Sin embargo, mi hermana siempre fue y seguirá siendo mi fuerza y mi amor. Prim me enseñó que el corazón tiene la cualidad de expandir infinitamente el amor que existe en nosotros, y por tanto, aunque nadie superará mi amor por ella, mi sentido de vida... Puedo abrir mis sentimientos a más personas, puedo amarte, Peeta.

Entonces te veo... Como nunca te había visto, los dos estamos juntos, tú siempre estuviste a mi lado, aún en sueños, aún envenenado... Aún en la distancia. Y hoy yo decido frente a todo mi distrito que es porque quiero, pero más allá de todas esas personas conocidas, me lo prometo a mí misma, frente a este espejo, porque te amo, no porque soy un circo de alguien o porque estoy sola o porque me siento en deuda contigo. Sino porque decido ser la persona con quien compartas tus días, elijo que seas tú quien me conozca y a quien confiarle mi vida.

Tus labios reciben los míos con la mayor naturalidad y me encuentro hambrienta de tu afecto... "Debes saberlo, Peeta..."

"Q-" múltiples besos opacan tu voz

"Sólo escucha..." asientes en silencio. "Te quiero. Te quiero y te necesito." Tus ojos se llenan de brillos y reflejos, puedo reconocer perfectamente su alegría al tiempo en que tus labios se curvean en una sonrisa cálida, llena de asombro... "Eres luz en mi vida y con ella ayudas a disipar los miedos y a disculpar los errores del pasado. Aquí y ahora me confieso tuya." Pestañeas y sé que quieres interrumpirme, saber más... Pero mi mano posa un par de dedos sobre tus labios y los acaricio sin pensarlo. Sé que estoy sonriendo pero no sé desde cuando... "No preguntes... Sólo, sólo déjame compartirte todo lo que soy... No sólo ahora, sino por todo el tiempo que tengamos y yo lucharé para que sean muchos años... No me sueltes que desde ahora yo no te soltaré."

Como sello final de mis votos, beso tus manos, beso tu frente y te sonrío reconociendo en el brillo de tus ojos la felicidad que yo misma he de estar proyectando.

Sueltas finalmente un par de lagrimas tan grandes que las mariposas de mi vientre se desatan en ternura. Tu mano se coloca firme bajo mi oreja justo antes de sentir cómo me atraes a tus labios. Tu boca me dice en silencio lo que tus latidos dicen a su ritmo, me amas y mucho. Cuando siento tus manos en mi espalda y tu cabeza me sorprende escondida en mi clavícula es que mi columna entera se estremece. "Oh, Katniss... Katniss..." Tus murmullos delatan tu llanto, la fuerza de tus manos enterradas en la tela, su intensidad.

Es cuando me liberas de tu afecto cuando tus pestañas húmedas dirigen su atención a mi rostro perplejo y feliz. Tu sonrisa ahora me enseña sus dientes. Un último abrazo, mas suave que ninguno me inicia en una serie de besos bien acompasados que descarga electricidad en todo mi cuerpo. Terminamos en un suave roce de nuestros labios. Sonrío confiada, más segura que nunca. Lentamente alzo la mirada y renuevo mi emoción al ver tus ojos cargados de amor... "Estoy lista".

*..*

De pronto siento ganas de salir corriendo contigo y de la mano. Hay demasiadas personas; aunque a todas las conozco nunca he sido buena para ser el centro de atención de sus miradas. El horno está en su punto y sé que nuestro pan es el mejor porque si algo me haz enseñado es a sacar lo mejor de cada pieza. Todos sonríen y yo respondo con una sonrisa nerviosa llena de temblores en el labio inferior, siento algo parecido a lágrimas queriendo asomarse por mis córneas. Reparo entonces en que mi madre está en la ceremonia. La he visto en contadas ocasiones, en ninguna lucía tan viva como esta tarde. Podría decir que tiene ganas de llorar.

Haymitch se abre paso hasta alcanzarme y me toma del brazo mientras llama la atención de mis invitados, todos van quedando en silencio hasta que su voz inicia el brindis:

"Jamás hubo una novia más ridícula en el distrito doce. ¿Un vestido tan extravagante para sentarse entre humo y carbón? ¿Tanta seda para ser una panadera? Bueno, eso podrían pensar. Pero aquí mi querida amiga Katniss no sólo pertenece a nuestro querido distrito sino a todo Panem. Ella unificó una y otra vez las piezas necesarias para consolidar nuestros días de libertad. Ella será siempre la hija que Panem necesitaba para respirar. Y hoy día con su humildad nos demuestra que los distritos debemos ser flexibles hasta en las tradiciones más remotas." Hace una pausa para tomar un sorbo del vaso más cercano. "Y con ayuda de mi amigo Peeta, jamás ha estado sola. Admiro esa convicción y fe ciega en su pareja. Queridos amigos, es un placer para mí haber sido tutor y compañero de estas dos personas. Que la vida les permita ser todo lo que sé que pueden ser: felices."

Caminas y con tranquilidad diriges a nuestro ebrio compañero a su licor mientras le susurras un "nada de ridículos, ella es la novia más hermosa que mis ojos y tus ojos podrán ver en nuestras vidas" y luego miras a los invitados. Es un pequeño instante pero veo cómo la luna baña tu rostro y siento un sonrojo. Me gusta la idea de verte todas las noches así de feliz y me prometo ser razón de esas sonrisas. Te haré feliz. "Queridos amigos, esta noche no sólo reitero mi amor por Katniss, también venero a mis padres siguiendo sus tradiciones y enseñanzas. Y no podría estar más orgulloso ni feliz de no ser por su presencia. Mis amigos, compañeros, vecinos y vencedores." Se hace un pequeño murmullo entre las personas, puedo ver a Johana Mason sonreír con un mohín. Me encuentro frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, ni yo hubiera querido recordar los juegos del hambre en mi boda... "Todos vivimos nuestra propia arena, aquí o en el distrito en que haya sido. Algunos son demasiado pequeños para recordar" dices mirando al hijo de Finnick "pero todos somos vencedores, somos acreedores de estos tiempos de armonía. Y nuestros vínculos son fuertes porque tenemos un pasado muy intenso. Pero ahora, aquí frente a ustedes, la vida me recuerda que por amor siempre valdrá la pena luchar." En esta pequeña pausa me sonrojas muchísimo mirándome a los ojos "y por ti, mi amor, lucharé infinitamente. Día a día por un presente y un futuro haciéndote feliz."

Mis lágrimas conmueven muchas voces pero tus palabras me dejan muda. Sólo en tu abrazo puedo esconder mi rostro y acariciar tu espalda por debajo de tu saco. El pan está humeando, el vino degustado. Tus palabras y mi silencio lo han sellado. Oficialmente estamos casados.

*..*

Nunca me había fijado en tus ojos de esta manera, con una dulzura infinita, vulnerable por el vino, a la sinceridad de los míos. Ahora soy tuya de acuerdo al distrito 12, pero en mi corazón existen unas reglas muy perplejas, tan retorcidas que ni mi cabeza y sus complejos procesos mentales entienden. Peeta... Eres mi única y verdadera sonrisa, quisiera meterte a mis sentimientos y que lo vieras por ti mismo. Existe una gigante gratitud, una tranquilidad genuina que brota a chorros hasta cubrirme el pecho; mucha paz, es como estar conmigo misma pero sin pensar cada paso lo que voy a decir o hacer porque contigo todo es válido. Contigo no hay errores, no hay protocolos. Podría soltarme de mí misma y tú lograrías que siguiera viva. ¿Tiene algún sentido? No. En una historia de egoísmo y soledad ya no tenía espacio para la confianza porque hasta yo me defraudé. ¿Por qué llegas tú, y con qué derecho, a darme altruista, desinteresada y tan confiadamente tu amor? No puedes engañarme. El amor es darlo todo sin dudar, sin sentir dolor, sin buscar recompensa, sin notar si quiera que lo haces... Y todo lo que me das es una incesante secuencia de actos cargada de ese sentimiento.

Siento tus besos en mi ombligo, tus manos recorriendo firme mis caderas; ese aliento que me quema y me congela, que somete mi voz en una odisea de sabores. Y con la misma prisa intercambio besos en tu piel arrancándote suspiros y jadeos. Quiero probarte, quiero llenarte, morir contigo, explotar tu gozo. Libero en cada beso la desconfianza, las barreras se destruyen al ritmo que tus caricias someten mis recintos más secretos. Bésame. Siénteme. ¡Confiesa cuánto te provoco! Muerdo y me contengo; me desconozco en este instante y me elevo, olas cargadas de deseo. Encuentro tu mirada, feliz y enamorada, libre de culpas, al tope de pasión y tus nuevas intenciones me estremecen, iniciando suavemente con tus labios en los míos, hablando en silencio entre miradas. Exigiendo ritmos acompasados en crescendo. Y ahí estás, mi chico del pan, torturando deliciosamente mis sentidos, dándome amor infinito en cada respiro. Haciéndome feliz, embriagada en tus latidos. Tu voz me motiva a desquiciarte con mis manos. Respiras, respiras... Cada pausa ensalza el bullicio de mis venas, mis arterias arden, mi boca se sella como imán a la tuya. Siento tus dedos hundirse en mis muslos, en mi torso, en mi vientre... un nuevo vicio nació entre tus brazos: ¡sólo quiero amarte!

La humedad de tus labios me derrite lentamente. Estás inmerso en tu descenso, me resulta natural acomodarte en mi regazo, sentir tu corazón a través de mi costado. Me siento cansada y aún así con el deseo de volver a escuchar tu voz llegando al clímax. Acaricio tu cabello. Jamás había pensado en lo fácil que me resulta consentirte.

"Katniss... Ay amor..." Me sonrojo con esa voz acariciando con su aliento mi pecho "Eso fue..." Un suspiro corta tu propia frase y yo me río.

"¡Eso te gustó!" Te acuso divertida, casi puedo adivinar en mi mente tu sonrisa.

"Pues sí. Mucho. Me mataste"

Rio nuevamente, tranquila, confiada, ignorando el hecho que me encuentro tumbada desnuda y abrazándote sobre unas sábanas revueltas y arrugadas. Subes tu cuerpo hasta encontrar mis labios. Un beso, dos, cinco... "Jamás creí ser tan feliz"

Te acomodas sobre tu brazo y me miras a los ojos mientras surcas caricias en mi cuello "yo quiero hacerte feliz todos los días..."

"¡Peeta!" Tus dedos recorren mi pecho, mis costillas.

Sentir ahora tus labios deleitando cada fibra de mí, primero me resulta placentero, después tortuoso y sin pedir permiso ni darte tiempo me impulso y te giro, ahora mi cabello cae sobre tus hombros, mi mano se detiene en tu pecho. Reconozco un instante de miedo, pero mis ojos no son agresivos, sólo están cargados de deseo.

"Eres hermosa..."

Mis besos te sorprenden, mis manos te sonrojan, mis piernas te someten. Siento tus manos en mi nuca y sonrío victoriosa por cada suspiro que te exigen mis caricias. Esto es nuevo y aún así parece que lo hemos hecho muchas veces porque tu cuerpo me resulta familiar y mi amor por ti me dicta cómo debo amarte. Tu respiración agitada me devuelve a tus labios y dándote mis besos te susurro en silencio que eres todo lo que siempre quise.

*..*

Me aferro a tus rizos, esos que coquetamente se curvearon en tu trenza y que ahora reposan suavemente en tus hombros y mi pecho... me pierdo en tu espalda, me abrazo a tu cuello... Tu piel es embriagante, tus cabellos acarician mi nariz cuando busco nuevamente tus mejillas. Eres hermosa, mi sueño al fin consumado, quiero merecerte y esta felicidad que me das por el resto de mis días... Grabo en mi alma tu sonrisa; me contagia y te beso agradecido por cada instante que vivimos... Nuestros dedos entrelazados se acomodan entre la seda y jugueteando con algún pétalo perdido acaricio despacito tus costillas...

"Te amo, hermosa" y tu sonrisa me ilusiona. No más miedo, no más dolor, no más hambre, no más guerra, no más duelo. Ahora estoy completo. "Te amo."

¡Listo! Perdón por la tardanza y perdón si no fui muy consciente de los detalles de la boda. Para mí, el personaje de Katniss está fundamentado en sus nudos emocionales. Así que más que entender los preparativos de la boda, considero que ella estaría pasando su último duelo por iniciar una nueva familia oficialmente.

Gracias por leerme, cualquier crítica es bien recibida.

Luciaeverdeen, espero que te haya gustado!

Lila.


End file.
